Not Just A Normal Friendship
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Harry Potter. When Professor Lupin is Hermione's partner for first aid training, what will happen and what will Hermione do?


"Good afternoon everyone, we are doing something different today," Professor Lupin announced. "Today we will be learning the process of CPR, since Madame Pomfrey says you should know what to do in an emergency. I have chosen partners for you and both of you will, well, let's just say help the other one. You are to pretend that your partner is a CPR dummy because unfortunately this school of ours doesn't want to buy real dummies. So any questions?".

"What does CPR mean?" Malfoy asked.

"Very good question, Draco," Lupin said. "CPR means cardiopulmonary resuscitation."

Hermione gulped. This could possibly be her chance to kiss Ron. As Lupin had said, he had chosen partners for them. Hermione was praying for Ron to be hers.

Ron was half asleep and had only heard half of what Lupin had gone on and on about. It was something about CPR and having partners. Wait, could that mean…? Ron was now wide-awake in his seat.

As Lupin explained the assignment in more detail, Ron was wringing his hands together in worry and anxiety.

"I will now call you and your partner's names. When I call your names please come up to the front and get your instruction packets. Read through them and they will explain the directions of what you must do. Mats for lying down on the dirty floor are over by that side wall," Lupin pointed.

Lupin sighed and went on, "The partnerships are: Harry and Cho, Draco and Luna, Ron and Parvati, Gregory and Padma, Vincent and Ginny,"

"What about me, I have no partner," Hermione announced.

"Well I'll be your partner," He agreed.

Hermione nodded. As everyone was already on the task, Lupin handed her the instructions.

Hermione read the instructions:

**1. Place on back.**

**2. Open mouth with fingers and be sure that tongue or a foreign object is not blocking throat. Do not do this without looking. **

**3. If not possibility of neck injury, place hand on forehead and other hand under chin, and gently tilt head back to free tongue so not blocking windpipe.**

**4. Hold nose shut - cover mouth with your mouth and give 2 breaths (each 1.5-2 seconds and see chest rise) **

**5. Put heel of one hand midway between nipples and put other hand on top of first.**

**6. Press down 30 times to a depth of about 1 1/2 to 2 inches at a rate of a little less than about 2 per second (100 per minute)**

**7. CYCLE: Repeat 2 breaths followed by 30 chest compressions.**

**8. If you feel pulse return, continue with breaths only.**

Hermione gulped, not knowing what to say. How could they possibly do this? They were student and professor.

Hermione quickly looked around the room and noticed everyone else had already started, apart from Malfoy and his friends. She snuck a glance at Ron and noticed that Parvati and him seemed to be doing more than just what the directions said. Give two breaths for 10 seconds each is not what the directions said. Disgusted, she looked away and at Lupin.

She was staring at him, so he said something to snap her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Hermione, maybe we should start now?" Lupin suggested.

"Yeah," Hermione muttered.

She sighed and Lupin lay down on his back on the blue mat.

Hermione looked at the second direction since he was already on his back. Hesitantly, she took two of her fingers and gently pried open Lupin's mouth. Obviously since this was not the real thing, nothing was blocking his throat.

She didn't need to do number three, but she hesitated at number four. Lupin's mouth voluntarily opened and she held his nose between her index finger and thumb. She used her left hand, so she could have better access to his mouth. Nervously, she bent over him and gave him two quick breaths. Even though it wasn't a real kiss, it sent fireworks through Lupin's and Hermione's heads. Lupin's chest rose when she gave him the two-second breaths.

They both didn't say anything as Hermione read the fifth direction.

Hermione glanced behind her at everyone else. No one else seemed to be having a problem. Some of the class were heavily making out.

Hermione placed one of her hands on his sternum and the other hand on top of her hand. She pressed down lightly 30 times. Lupin looked in her eyes, silently trying to tell her something. The feelings he was experiencing was something that he had never felt before. Lupin was tense and was trying to calm down.

"I'm supposed to do the breaths again and then the 30 chest compressions," Hermione told him quietly.

"Okay," Lupin smiled.

Secretly he wanted her to keep going. He had felt an instant spark between the two when her lips had lightly touched his.

"Okay," Hermione shrugged.

Without warning she leaned her head to the right and kissed him. It was a little more intense than last time, but to other people it would still look like CPR and not a make-out session. Hermione gave him two breaths and put her hands in-between his chest and gave him 30 compressions.

"The last direction says to continue with just breaths if the pulse returns," Hermione said. Taking his wrist in her hand, she felt his pulse. "So, just breaths?"

"If that is what the directions say," Lupin said.

Just as Hermione was about to give him more breaths, she stopped when her lips were hovering above his. He didn't move.

"How many more breaths?"Hermione asked.

Her lips were moving and barely touching Lupin's. She could feel the slight tickle.

Lupin just stared in to her beautiful big eyes. Wait, what the hell was he thinking? This was his student!

"I guess until I am breathing and conscious," He replied.

They were still so close that he could feel her breath as she whispered in his ear.

"Then I guess we just do however many breaths you need," Hermione whispered.

Hermione kissed him more thoroughly this time and held for longer than 10 seconds. Lupin wasn't complaining. He liked it- a lot. This was no longer CPR. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

**Thanks for reading guys. Gotta love Hermione/Lupin. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
